The present invention relates to a control method of a wheel alignment apparatus using a motor-driven power steering (MDPS), and more particularly, to a control method of a wheel alignment apparatus using an MDPS, which decides a control priority when wheels of a vehicle having an MDPS mounted therein are aligned, thereby improving safety to protect a driver.
Examples of an electronic control unit (ECU) applied to a vehicle may include an MDPS which relieves an operational force for a steering wheel according to the speed of the vehicle such that a driver rapidly operates the steering wheel.
The MDPS receives input signals from a steering angle sensor, a torque sensor, a vehicle speed sensor, and an RMP sensor when the ECU controls the steering wheel, calculates a current value corresponding to a torque value, and supplies the calculated current value to an MDPS motor. Then, the MDPS motor rotates a universal joint through rotations, and operates a pinion and rack using the rotational force of the universal joint such that wheels are steered through a tie rod. Accordingly, the MDPS has more excellent steering performance and steering feeling than a hydraulic power steering.
A related art has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0007321 (Jan. 22, 2010) titled “Wheel alignment apparatus”.
Although the MDPS is used, a driver may feel uncomfortable when the driver performs center alignment of wheels after parking. Furthermore, when the driver starts a vehicle in a state where the center alignment of the wheels is not accomplished, the vehicle may rear-end another vehicle.